meth the kid
by Herbert J Schlomiczaihjioanego
Summary: Death does meth


herbert j schlomiczaihjioanego presents

meth the kid

meth (m-eh-th)

-Makes you high and stuff

the (th-uh)

-Word that precedes a description of something

kid (k-ih-d)

-Young person, Child

**M**ETH THE KID

M**E**TH THE KI**D**

ME**T**H THE K**I**D

MET**H **THE **K**ID

METH **T**H**E** KID

METH T**H**E KID

METH **T**H**E** KID

MET**H** THE **K**ID

ME**T**H THE K**I**D

M**E**TH THE KI**D**

**METH THE KID**

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys!" Death the Kid said. He was excited. "Why are you so excited?" Maka said. Maka, Soul, Liz and Patty were there, playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Maka was Wario, Soul was Captain Falcon, Liz was King Dedede, and Patty was Fox. "I am about to participate in the annual Death Meth ritual! Death is going to make me take loads of meth, and it's gonna be good" he said. "OK" Maka said, biting Fox in the face.

Death the kid went to see Death, ready to do some meth. "Are you ready to do meth?" Death said. "I just said I was ready to do some meth" Death the Kid said. Suddenly, a giant truck drove up to them and put a pipe straight into Death the Kid. It injected 3000 pounds of meth into Death the Kid. He then became METH THE KID.

Death the kid was supah high and stuff and I mean that in more ways than one. He was in the sky and he started falling down to the earth and stuff and stuff and stuff and stuff and stuff and stuff and stuff and stuff and stuff and stuff and stuff and a bird flew with him. He screamed 50 billion times at Death, who smiled and laughed. He was the ready to be of constantly. It was time. He fell into a cave of amazing thing. It was amazing thing. It was great thing. It was alright thing. It was mediocre thing. It was bad thing. It was terrible thing. It was horrible thing. Thing that nobody should ever see. He saw it. And laughed like a hyena on steroids on steroids. So his head turned into a knife and he used the cutter to cut through the cave.

He got back up and saved the tree. The tree looked at him with a look of strong approval. "The look of strong approval" the tree said, with tears running down it's soft, loamy eyes. It was giving Death the Kid the look of strong approval as he flew away to save the day in a way that was kinda gay.

So Death the Kid found himself on a massive checkerboard, and Jafar was there. HE WAS ANGRY. So he started screaming in an unknown language that was polish and Death the Kid dealt with the inner problems at hand and helped him find new ways to redefine his lifestyle. It was a good day for mankind. It was a day for mankind. Mankind. Day. Goo

d.

So then Death The Kid

So after that Death the Kid

Do they meet the ultimate amateur of the hills of joker in their sockets Jupiter.

Death

The

Kid

Kid

The

Death

Meth

The

Kid

Kid

The

Meth

It was clear that his love for music made him who whe whas whtoday whand whe whappreciated whthis whvery whmuch.

Things were not all good, though. Faces started appearing from the walls.

They were coming closer

And Closer

AND CLOSER

RUN

RUN

PLEASE

JUST SAVE YOURSELF

THEY ARE THE MONSTERS WHO WILL WANT TO FRIGHTEN THE NEEY

THEY WAS GOING TOS TOP IT BUT NO THEY DID NOT

WHY

US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

THEY'RE COMING AND COMING AND COMING EVEN CLOSER

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHY US

WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYNOWERE

TO BE LEFT

IS THIS THE TIME

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

YES

ALL IS LOST

ALL IS LOST

NO HOPE

NO FUTURE

ALL IS LOST

HELP

HELP

HELP

KILL US PLEASE

END OUR MISERY

NO

NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Suddenly, Death the Kid was in a cube that was around 300 feet wide and tall. He looked at the ceiling. There was an eye. Eye of the Eye of the Eye. "Hi I am the Eye" the Irish Eye saId. "I am goIng to kIll your faIc" the Ignorant Eye saId Innocently. So Death the Kid ran and ran until there was a tomorrow and it was going to kill him. So he ran out of the cube and through a piano while being chased by the evil eye. "ARGH" the eye announced to the world. It was setting the piano on fire! Oh No Death The Kid Said So He Ran Until He Saw A Tunnel. So they entered the tunnel. He ran, and he saw the train. So he uses his head in order to jump over the train, it is transformed into a drill, drilling him until he got on top of a hill covered with grass. Kid is running, followed by running, he is death flew through the hills covered with grass, eyes, kept running toward him.

So he flew and turned into an airplane in sepia tones as they flew accross the windy hills and made it to the secret house. "And with that, I'm Out!" the evil eye said, as he did a silly dance, AND WAS LIFTED OUT BY A CANE

So Death the Kid looked in the secret house and saw Lord Death!

"Congratulations!" Death said, "You've made it to THE HOUSE!"

"Why are we here?" Death the Kid said.

"I've taken you hear... ..._to meet your mother._" Lord Death said.

Suddenly, out of the door came... ...the cook lady from the Star Wars Christmas Special?

"Stir, Whip! Stir, whip! Whip, Whip, Stir!" she said.

"Mom?" Death the Kid said.

"Stir, Whip! Stir, whip! Whip, Whip, Stir!" she said.

"That's her way of saying yes" Lord Death said.

Death the Kid's eyes beamed.

"Congratulations, Death the Kid, you passed the Meth test!" Lord Death said

"Wait, really?"

"Yep! You completed the Meth ritual, and made me proud! I love you, son!" Death said, embracing his son with love that he had never felt from his own father. NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE YOU SICKOS.

**THE END**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And you know what would make you a real sicko? If you don't review this!


End file.
